From Time and Place
by Aurian's Flame
Summary: the Knights are coming! A World in need and they are their best chance. King ArthurKA and Lord of the RingsLOTR. No LangScenes. Rated to be safeR&R Please! Going on the movies for both, though might put in some book stuff for KA.
1. A Cry For Help

**Hey**, I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this done but there is no rushing writer's block. The only thing different in this chapter is (just for the **spellcheckers**) I corrected Eowyn's name. The next are completely different I promise! **For those of you just joining us**, dig in, enjoy and please review. Questions, Comments and Ideas are always welcome as long as they are clean. Thanks!

* * *

The city was filled with joyous celebration. Flowers and ribbons fell through the air and shouting and cheering accompanied. The sky was orange with the fading light of the waning sun. Four ponies with four small riders set out from the city the next morning to begin their long journey home.

Ilara had waited 'till the festivities had died down from the partying the night before. She needed to speak with the newly crowned king and hopefully his white

Wizard as well. She did not know how she was going to explain her dire need but she knew she must not fail her people.

The walk was long and tiring but she managed to catch her breath by the time she reached the throne room at the top. A guard stood to either side. She stopped as she reached them.

"What is your business?" one asked.

"I have come to speak with the King and the White Wizard on a most important matter."

"Of what matter is this?"

"One that I would speak only to them and no one else" she answered respectfully but firmly.

The guards exchanged a look, "wait here" one said and disappeared inside. The other stayed but did not look at her. She was grateful for this for she had gained enough stares since she had arrived, no matter what she did to obstruct this. Moments passed before the guard returned. "You will follow me" he said before turning and walking away. She followed with great anxiety; she still didn't know how she was going to explain this 'situation'.

They entered the throne room and she was announced before she bowed before the throne. "Please rise" said the king Aragorn with his lady, the Lady Arwen, sitting next to him. She did and waited. "You have come to speak of a matter of the greatest importance, I am told. Please tell us." His voice was gentle yet with lightly worn power behind it. His blue gaze was piercing as she calmed herself to tell her story.

"None of this will be easy to understand completely I'm afraid, but I shall do my best. I come from a place that is being plagued by things hungry for conquest, some are human but many are not. My world is in terrible danger of being lost. In a desperate attempt to preserve our world and to find hope of doing so I have been sent to find warriors and take them back with me. I know no other way of saying this other than bluntly. I need to find exactly seven warriors to take back with me. I myself do not understand why, only that I must. I stand here now to ask for your help."

The room had been completely still as she had told her tale and had remained so for a time after she had finished. She knew, though chose not to show, that the Wizard, Gandalf, had been keeping his eyes on her the entire time. _Truth listening no doubt_, she thought. Aragorn had also been doing so but as she had gone on, he had become more intense, his eyes narrowing in concentration. Now he stared at the floor for a moment, thinking.

"Your highness, you don't honestly believe her tall tale do you? She is talking about another world, even."

"Yes, sire, how do we know that she is not setting a trap to capture you and anyone else here?"

"What if this _woman_ has simply gone mad and is trying to spread her madness _now_?"

Other cries joined in and soon the hall was full of shouting. Through all of this only seven remained quiet and unmoving, including Ilara. Then Aragorn looked up from the floor to survey the room, watching and listening to his court for a moment. The vestibule went silent as he stood, taking in the scene before finally setting his eyes back on the woman before him. "Would everyone please leave us for a moment. Gandalf, Legolas, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir please stay."

The rest of the court left and silence conquered once more. "Ilara, you are right, I do not fully understand what you have told us. You say that you come from another world?" This was a question not a statement, she realized.

"Not exactly. The world that I speak of is actually very much like your own in many respects. I'm not sure how to put this so that you would understand. There is a barrier that separates all worlds and planes of existence. Ours just happens to be one of the thinner curtains. We call it another dimension. My people used magic to get me through and they have given me enough magic that I must use to get back."

"What are these things that you say are trying to rule over your world? You said that some are human and others are not. Would you care to elaborate on this?"

She knew this was coming. She had seen some of these non-human creatures herself not long before she came through the barrier, in fact it wasn't that long ago. It was the first time they had tried to send her through. She had tried to get herself through but did not have enough power and so was sent back through again. That day she wished she could forget but there was too much that would not allow her to do so. She blinked back a tear.

"Like I said, our worlds are not that different. In fact, the evil Lord Sauron that you have just defeated was once trying to do the same in our world. That is how he gained those flying creatures and knew how to craft the rings so he could create the master ring and control them all."

Gasps were heard and some echoed. "And how did he come to be in our world then?" asked Gandalf.

"We were going to banish him to another dimension, barren of all human intelligence, but he escaped our grasp before we could do so and transported himself anywhere he could. We didn't know where, in fact, as of this moment, I am the only one of my people who knows this now."

"And how have you found all of this?"

"Drinking and parties make loose tongues."

"And what of the ones you will take with you? What happens to them?" This presence she had not seen but had sensed was there. _This must be the Elfling prince of Mirkwood_, she thought, _Legolas_. _Finally a question I know how to answer_.

"The six that I take will come with me and find out, as I will, what is asked of us. What they leave behind can be unchanged. No time will have elapsed when they come back. We can even make it so that they don't remember that they ever left if they like."

Legolas nodded in understanding, and to her astonishment, so did the others.

"And you don't know why you need exactly seven?" Faramir, captain of the guards and steward of Gondor.

Ilara shook her head, "No, I honestly don't know. I only know that that is what I was told." Again, silence for what seemed like hours but were only minutes.

Aragorn sat down once more. "We shall give you our answer tomorrow morning. Until then you shall rest." His brow furrowed, "do you have a place to stay?"

It was not until then that everyone realized that her clothes were dirty and that she was almost swaying on her feet. "No, I don't. I arrived just after your coronation."

"Then where did you spend the night?"

"The party kept going 'till almost dawn."

"You mean you haven't slept?" She shook her head. "Eowyn, would you show her to a room where she could rest?"

Eowyn, the only other blond woman in the room beside herself stepped up beside her. "Certainly, my lord" she answered and , putting an arm around her shoulder, led her down a few hallways before they reached a wooden door with intricate carvings. She opened the door and made sure that Ilara was comfortable before telling her that she would have clothes sent up and then left. Ilara was asleep seconds after she had gone.

* * *

Thanks again and don't forget to review! 


	2. A Choice to Make

For those who started this journey with me the first time, I really just added Faramir to the picture. Have fun!

* * *

It was night when she awoke. The bed felt wonderful around her aching body. She lay there for a moment studying and memorizing her room. There was a balcony with gossamer curtains softly flowing, pushed inward by the light breeze that came through. Clothes and a pitcher had been placed on a large chest at the end of the bed. A plate of food, a bottle, cup, napkin, knife and fork were all placed on a round table with a chair in the center of the room. She attacked the food ravenously. It had been at least a day since she had last eaten, even with the celebrations the night before.

She finished the food and went to the chest. She felt the pitcher and found that it was lukewarm. _That means that it couldn't have been there long_. Looking around the room again she found a long curtain and pulled it back. Behind it were a tub and a couple towels. She took up the pitcher and the clothes and went behind the curtain to bathe. Getting the grunge and dirt off felt wonderful to her for it had been on so long that it felt like it had become a part of her. After she had dried herself and braided her long blond hair, she pulled on the new clothes, which felt like silk against her skin, but was not.

The moon shone brightly and she went to the balcony to meet it. Resting her crossed arms on the stone railing she peered out across the vast expanse of the magnificent city and beyond to the high snow covered mountains. They looked so much like the ones from her home. She realized then that she was becoming homesick with each passing day. She found this ironic for she was in no hurry to return to the tragedies of her life.

The door opened and Eowyn came into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Beautiful isn't it."

"Very."

"Lord Aragorn wishes to see you now, if you are up to it."

"I am ready. Thank you for all of this."

"You are welcome. Follow me please."

She led Ilara back to the throne room and then past to the courtyard where three figures were seated around a white tree. Aragorn, Gandalf, Faramir, and Legolas sat talking in hushed voices that came to an abrupt halt as the women drew near. Eowyn gave Ilara a small squeeze on her shoulder before heading back inside, leaving the five alone.

"Please sit", said Gandalf motioning a vacant spot next to Legolas. She placed herself within the circle. For a time they sat in silence, each seemingly intrigued by their shoes. _I hate these long silences_, she thought. And then a moment later the silence was broken.

"We have been discussing the dilemma and have come to some conclusions" Gandalf began. "You told us that Sauron came from your world along with some of his creatures and we found, if they came from your world and have wreaked so much havoc, then what is to stop the creatures bent on conquest from coming again to our world once they have taken control of yours, and war beginning again."

The men exchanged glances of uncertainty. She knew what was going through their minds and was thankful that Gandalf had come right out and said it. The only thing now was their final answer on the matter. That was what they all seemed to dread.

"You are sure that when we come back that we will return the instant that we vanished and no time will have passed" Faramir asked. His eyes were so intense that they seemed to drill holes into hers. She remembered the first time she had tried to get through and suppressed a shudder. If they succeeded in this then the council would have enough power to send them back as if nothing ever happened. On the other hand, if they failed then the council would be destroyed, _they_ would most certainly be destroyed, and the sickness of her lands would undoubtedly spread and infect their world in any case along with others.

"Yes" she decided, "It will be as if no time had passed."

"Then the four of us will volunteer to go with you on this mission" Aragorn said, standing. Gandalf, Faramir, and Legolas stood with him, determination on their faces. "Is there anything that we need to take?"

"All you really need are your weapons, some change of clothes, maybe some horses but if you would like to bring something else you are welcome to do so. Also, since I am only getting four warriors I will have to go somewhere else and find three more. That means that you will have to come with me wherever I go."

"And what place would that be?" asked Legolas.

Ilara thought for a moment. She had been able to find some places she could go, but she had hoped to find all seven here for it was the closest to her home and would make passing through the barrier much easier, expending less magic. But seeing as this would not be the case, she would have to bring them with her to find the final three. A thought struck her and she looked up from the ground that she had been staring at and her face was not so bleak.

"We shall go to the realm of Arthur. It is past your time, though not by much. He and his knights are fighting Woads and, they don't know it yet, but the Saxons soon after. I don't know if I could convince any to come but it is worth a try. They are the next closest to our realms and I cannot use up much of my magic or there may not be enough to get us all to my world."

"When do we leave?" asked Gandalf.

"Whenever you are ready. I have brought very little with me and do not need much time, so it all depends on you. We will need to leave the city for the transporting. It will be less conspicuous that way."

"We shall depart before dawn. How far do we need to go?" said Aragorn.

"To the middle of the plains at least."

"That will be fine. Now, we must prepare ourselves."

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	3. Departing

Here's the **new chapter** I promised. This is dedicated to **Uncle** and **Camreyn**. Thanks for making me think about this. I hope it meets with your approval! This is the chapter that was holding me up forever.

* * *

The Council convened once again an hour later in the Great Hall to discuss the dilemma presented them. Aragorn sat on his throne with Arwen to his left. Gandalf and Legolas stood between the pillars to his right and Faramir and Eowyn stood opposite. A gathering of nine stood throughout the Hall, who had been talking rather animatedly amongst themselves for some time. A man in dark green robes stepped forward.

"My Lord, you cannot be giving serious thought to this mad woman's ravings"

"I cannot simply ignore them. I am to bring peace and prosperity to this land. How am I to do that if I ignore the first plea for my help? You have charged me to listen and assist those who are in need" Aragorn answered in a calm and respectful tone.

"But Sire" a younger man in brown robes stepped up beside the first with a hand held forth. "You could be walking into a trap! There are still those who would wish your death and the destruction of our peoples."

"I heard no lies come from her mouth" Gandalf stated as fact.

This time a man in red and maroon robes spoke from the near back"Are your ears always correct on these matters" A few muffled chuckles passed through the others.

"More so than yours." The snickering stopped abruptly.

Faramir left his place to walk to the center of the room. "Let us say, for the sake of argument, that we shall send people with her. Who, then, would go"

Silence followed as the council members looked at each other, searching for someone to answer. Those of the Fellowship stood by patiently and watched, keeping their thoughts to themselves for the moment. The first council member took a step forward again.

"I will certainly not volunteer for this"

Arwen did her best not to let a smile escape her. She found it amusing to picture this man in his late fifties and a bit portly, in the heat of battle. Apparently she wasn't alone in this for she could see the corners of her companions mouths twitch with suppressing smiles as well.

"I am sure that only volunteers would be sent. My lord would not send any against their will." Aragorn nodded in agreement.

"And who would volunteer for this fools errand" cried a white haired man with a red face and in gold colored robes. Clearly he was not going to allow this to happen if he had anything to do with it. Stares and murmurs followed again. The council seemed quite reluctant to do anything else.

"I would see this done if no one else will go." Every eye in the room turned on a blond Elf who now stood in front of his king and friend. Legolas met Aragorn's almost astonished eyes. Then he turned to the rest of the room"who would join me"

"I would see this done as well" Faramir agreed and stood beside him. He exchanged an apprehensive look with Eowyn. He knew that she would try to volunteer once he had and did not want her to go. Therefore, he was grateful when next Gandalf came to stand with them.

"I would go on this 'fools errand'" he said with a quick glance towards the man in gold robes, who furtively looked the other way. "The woman said she needed seven warriors to go with her. Will no one else volunteer"

Eowyn was about to step forward when another volunteered. All eyes stared in disbelief and jaws touched the floor as Aragorn, King of Gondor and leader of the race of Man, came down from his throne to stand with his friends.

"I would go and see this done. If no one else will go then I will. I will answer this woman's plea as my station demands."

Cries broke out all over the room. "This is blasphemy" yelled one. "You cannot go, you are the King" shouted another. More were heard and each one grew louder and louder. Then Aragorn held up both hands to call for silence.

"I have heard your arguments and advice. Now I would make my final decision. If the council would please step outside." The council, though reluctant, did as they were bid. As soon as the doors were closed Aragorn sat back down and braced himself for what the others would say to his going.

"Aragorn you should not go on this mission" Faramir was the first to speak. "There are far too many risks for the new king to take. Especially ones that are not of our realm."

"And what makes you think they will stay in _their_ realm" Gandalf countered. "She said that Sauron came from her world. If one revulsion can cross to our lands, so can others."

"What are you intending, then, My Lord" Eowyn stepped forward.

Aragorn walked to his companions and stood in front of them, looking at each in turn"I would meet them head on myself instead of sending someone else in my place. I would ride out and meet them like we did at Helm's Deep. I have seen and survived the horrors of my time. I **will** do it again."


	4. A New World

Here's another **completely new** chapter! Tell me what you think.

* * *

Hours later Arwen found Aragorn staring out at Pelennor Fields. His crown was hanging from his left hand. She sighed silently to herself and slowly shook her head with closed eyes. Her mint green gown and footsteps made no sound as she stepped from the shadows of the buildings. When she stood directly behind him he lowered his head with a sigh of his own.

"Arwen" he breathed.

She stepped forward to stand beside him taking the crown into her own hands and turning it over. She knew this was the biggest burden for him and this was what stood between him and most of his dreams. Now he had to lead his entire race instead of staying a spectator like he had for many years. This crown was a symbol of this, she knew.

"I must go, you know I must."

"Because of this" she held up the crown.

Aragorn looked back at the plains"that is a part of it, yes. I don't know what the other part is. I hope to find that out."

"You will not be content if you don not go" this was a statement as well as a question. He shook his head but did not turn to look at her. "Then you should go."

This time he turned, looked at her and took the crown back. He looked the crown over much the same way she had and then looked back into her eyes. "I will come back for this and for you. I promise you this."

"Then I believe you will and shall hold you to it."

Arwen took the crown and carried it with her back to the palace. Aragorn watched her go until she was out of sight.

-

In the Houses of Healing Faramir was trying figure out a way to convince Eowyn to stay behind. She was a warrior and he knew this but he still couldn't let her go with them. He felt protective of her and that was somehow his responsibility. There had to be some way, but what? What would she agree about? Nothing came to mind.

As he was staring out of the high open windows he noticed a presence just behind him. He knew it was her but he did not turn around. She would ask him why he wanted her to stay behind and that she was a shield maiden of Rohan and therefore could take care of herself. She had fought as brave as any man on the Fields and had taken out the Morgul King! These facts made it all the more difficult. He would have to face her sooner or later.

"Eowyn" he acknowledged. She came forward to stand by his side and he slipped his arm about her waist and pulled her close.

"Faramir, you know why I have come" she stated.

"I do" he breathed heavily.

"Then what right have you to say I must stay"

"I know all that you would say . . . and you are right."

"Then why are you trying to keep me here? I have proven myself to the race of Man on the battlefield of Pelennor. What more do I have to do to prove that I can do whatever a man can" She pulled away now to face him.

Faramir sighed again. This was not going to be easy. He had said all these things to himself and agreed with her reasoning. She had proven herself worthy of a shield maiden of Rohan _and_ Gondor.

"I would not be a burden. I have traveled many times before . . "

"But only in Rohan, your homeland, and just recently in Minas Tirith. I have seen the worlds beyond the realms of Men and have seen their beauties and horrors alike. If this place is truly where Sauron came from, who knows what other horrors could be waiting there."

"I do not fear them"

"But _I_ fear for _you_"

At this Eowyn lowered her now distant eyes and turned to face the window. She folded her arms as if cold and rubbed them slowly up and down. Faramir looked at her for a moment. _Have I said something wrong_? _Have I upset her in some way by telling her this_? _Or perhaps it was raising my voice_? _Maybe she does not quite understand_? He stood directly behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I could not bear it if anything happened to you Eowyn. I could not . . ." They stood like that for a little longer before she touched his hand and turned around to face him again.

"I understand." There was a barely detectable mist in her eyes and quaver in her voice. She nodded with a weak smile before walking past him.

He did not turn and watch her go. He didn't want to. Leaning against the frame he sat down with his arms around his knees. Seeing her hurt was the last thing he wanted but it had been inevitable. It was the warrior spirit in her that made it so. In this case he wished it had been different.

* * *

Don't forget to review! 


	5. Departing

Hey, as always, be sure to review and tell me what you think!

* * *

The morning came swiftly to the city. The band gathered in the courtyard once more. Friends were there to say their goodbyes. Ilara had wanted to get going but it seemed to her that morning had come all too soon for all of them. Aragorn's coronation had just been finished and he was not yet married to his love, Arwen, and now she was separating them. She was also separating friends and that was hard too, but it had to be done.

Five horses stood saddled and supplied at the edge of the courtyard. Ilara went to them as the others said goodbye. A certain pang came to her when Aragorn and Arwen kissed and embraced each other. She knew what he was saying to her. He was reassuring her that she would not even notice the time between them leaving and returning and that he promised her that they would return. She suspected Faramir was doing the same with Eowyn.

With final farewells, the four joined her and claimed their mounts. Hers was a very light tan with black stockings and dark brown mane and tail highlighted with bronze. Aragorn claimed his Brego, a roan that had carried him since his ride in the river just after the Wargs attack on the people of Rohan during their way to Helm's Deep. Gandalf on his white Shadowfax, lord of all horses and the fastest horse there was in their land. Legolas on his white that he had had since their first meeting with Eomir while on their search for Merry and Pippin. Faramir was atop his chestnut that he had ridden on a suicide attack just before the attack on Minas Tirith had begun and had dragged him back to the city before the final attack had been launched.

They rode out of the city just before the sun came up, five cloaked figures moving across the plains. There had been a meager breakfast earlier but she had eaten nothing and the others little. She was beginning to feel it now, her stomach twisting in knots, and now she didn't know whether to be grateful she had not eaten. By noon they reached a patch of giant boulders and Ilara dismounted.

"This is as far as we need to go," she announced. The others dismounted as well and stood next to their mounts.

"Now what?" asked Faramir.

"Keep one hand against some part of your horse and make sure you are touching them and not the tack. Then, each of you needs to grab my hand or arm and also make sure to touch some skin. Otherwise it will not work and you will be left behind."

"Why won't it work? For curiosities sake" Gandalf questioned.

"Transport magic is different from any other kind if you are transporting more than one person. The magic flows through the wielder, through their flesh and blood. Since it does not flow through you, you cannot transport yourselves, not to mention you don't know where you are going. By touching skin to skin I can channel it through you so that we are bound together."

"Very well then."

They each placed their hand against their horses' necks. Except for Ilara, who grabbed hold of the right side of her horses bridle, pressing her left hand against its cheek. Then they touched skin to skin; Aragorn at her hand, Gandalf at her lower arm, Faramir at her upper arm, and Legolas at her elbow. They stood there for a moment, none entirely sure what was going to happen, even Ilara. She had only done this once and only with one person, herself. In all honesty, she was praying that it would work.

Then she felt a tingling sensation begin in her chest. It began to grow and surge through her. She felt it flow through her arms, heard the horses whiney and the men gasp as they to felt the magic in themselves. The tingling soon began to glow with an amber light coming from all of their chests. Slight pain followed and they cried out. The light became a blinding white and then. . .

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	6. A New World

Thanks for all the reviews! Chapters 2 + 3 took me forever to write. Thanks for hanging there. I mean, what can Aragorn say to convince his friends to let him go in #2? And what on earth do you say to Eowyn to make her stay behind in #3!

No, this is not a "kissing book". If I meant it to be a romance I would have stated that in its genre. The most you will get out of this is embracing. No lip touching of any kind and nothing that that may lead to. I have found those things in too many stories and I'm tired of it. So, naturally, I will not write something that goes along those lines.

Camreyn and Uncle wanted more out of the LOTR characters as far as emotions and their own opinions and after going back through what I had previously posted I completely agreed. There wasn't enough to them. I hope there is now, if not feel free to let me know.

For the Regulars on here I believe this is the last chapter I posted on here before going over them. I promise the rest you have not read yet!

Don't forget to **_R&R_**!

* * *

And then they found themselves breathing hard and slightly sweating. The men's eyes were big and the horses stepped nervously. Ilara sank a few inches, the magic taking its toll on her physically. They were standing in a small clearing near the edge of dark green trees. Green grass lay beneath them and thick mist filled their view.

"Where are we?" Aragorn asked between breaths. He grabbed her under her arm to help her stand.

"We are in Britain, during the period where Woad and Roman are at war for this country. In their conquest for more land, the Romans went into Sarmatia where they fought the Sarmatian cavalry. The Romans, impressed by the Sarmatian's weaponry and fighting skills, included them into their army as knights. After 15 years of serving and fighting for the Roman Empire the Sarmatian Knights, lead by Arthur, are about to receive their freedom as the Romans will be leaving Britain. But for now, they are fighting the Woads, the native peoples of this land. Or so everyone believes."

"What do you mean by that?" Legolas squinted at her.

"I mean that the race of the Woad is the same as my own."

"And what exactly is your race?"

"My race is called the Elman. The full name of the Woads in my language is Faleen Bas Del Woad, that means 'people of the mists'. This has been shortened over the years to just Woad, which means 'mists'."

They all gave her quizzical looks and she told them to sit down and she would tell them more. She had to remember that they were not her people and so did not fully understand what she was saying. The more they understood the better their mission would do.

"My people, just like every other race or species, long to know the unknown. We are explorers by nature. We also have the magic and so we have more means to explore. Some of our people chose to come here. This world was just beginning and there was plenty of room to live and grow. The thought of gaining more land never crossed their minds. They decided to stay. They found that the people here did not have the magic abilities that we have and decided not to use it so as not to alarm them. To do so would only cause fear and anger. Eventually they lost their ability to use the magic as I do. They became the Woads of Britain."

"So what does that mean for us?" Faramir asked.

"We may eventually need their help, though I do not know exactly where to find them if we do. All I know of their whereabouts is that they live in the forests north of Hadrian's Wall."

They all stood up then, wrested from their ordeal. That was when Ilara took a look at their clothes and her brow creased with irritation. She closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and blew out a breath.

"What is the matter?" Aragorn asked. She figured that the questioning look would stay on their faces for a while.

"Your clothes" She answered.

"What about them?"

"Well if you wear the wrong thing you _will_ stick out. Now you in your Ranger clothes will just barely make it. Gandalf you will have to keep your cloak on to hide the white robes you wear. Faramir your clothes are border line and I suggest that you do the same as Gandalf. Legolas…" she trailed off as she looked him up and down.

"What about me?" his face changed into one of confusion.

"I don't think there are any Elves running about so we will have to hide your pointed ears. Also, you wear clothes that aren't seen here and rich garments will only make us stick out more and might get us robbed or attacked, so we will have to find some."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

She looked down at her shoes. She knew that they would have to do this before they met any Romans. That only left one thing, which was very risky, even for her. They would have to ask the Woads for help. Even then they would have to hide Legolas' ears before they met up with each other.

"First we need a way to hide those Elf ears of yours and your cloak doesn't have a hood." She went to her horse and pulled out a square of cloth from one of the bags. Folding it into a triangle and using it as a bandana, she placed it so that it went around his forehead, over his ears, and tied it under his hair. The funny part was that it matched his tunic. "That should do."

"What do we do next?" asked Gandalf as he walked a few steps further into the group.

"We seek out the Woads and ask for their help."

"You just said you don't know where they are."

"I said I don't know _exactly_ where they are. I also said that I know that they are somewhere in the forest. We should leave the horses here and travel in on foot. We are less menacing that way and it will be less trouble for all of us to deal with."

They took their horses and placed them in a more secure spot before turning and heading into the woods with Ilara in the lead.

* * *

As always R&R and let me know what you think! The next chapters are all NEW!


	7. A History Revisited

Hey, just as I promised here is a **NEW** chapter for everyone! This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but I can't guarantee length on any of them. Hope you like it. Don't forget to **_R&R_**!

Sorry about the Woad Speech thing. I didn't realize that how I made it obvious didn't work on the sight. I hope you can see it this time. If not let me know and I will do my best to change it.

* * *

The woods were thick. Broken bark and bits of twig mixed with the leaves and pine needles. Gray green light caused a soft cast of low light. A faint crushing of leaves was heard from Gandalf, Aragorn, and Faramir's feet as they were walking. Legolas, being an Elf, and Ilara being a warrior explicitly trained in stealth, made no sound as they passed through. 

Their ears pricked up as the sound of a few rustled leaves was heard. Where it came from they could not tell. Soon after they were surrounded by a group of Woads. Blue designs were painted over their light blue skin. All were men and all had the same dark hair as she. They wore leather and rope vests and pants. Some had sword and dagger, others bow and arrow and axes.

Legolas pulled out his bow and strung an arrow, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Faramir had swords in their hands. All of them were ready to strike. Ilara put a hand on Legolas' hand and pushed it down. She then told them to slowly lower their weapons to the ground; a fight would not help them in any way. They did as they were told.

She then did something they did not expect. She held out her hands, ready and willing to have them tied. The Woads were slow to comply for no one had ever offered themselves like this before. A man came forward and tied her hands tightly before her. The others were done as well, though not with as much patience. All of this was done in silence. She whispered over her shoulder "do not fight them." They were then pushed forward through the forest to the Woad's hidden village.

They were led to a thinner part of the forest, where small huts were nestled between the trees. The ground became packed dirt with the occasional foliage across it. A patch of long thin trees grew closely together in a semi circle upon a mound of earth. There sat the elders of this tribe. In the middle was a large fire that burned surprisingly low for its size. It cast faint orange light that could not wash away the pale blue that seemed to consume everything it touched.

The band spoke in hushed murmurs that stopped abruptly as the newcomers were brought before them. The group was pushed to all fours, kneeling, and advised by Ilara neither to look up nor to look anyone directly in the eye. Feet could be seen and the muffled voices could be heard for an instant before the feet retreated back again. Now the circled men began to speak loudly and clearly, sure that they could not be understood.

Ilara listened intently though. This language was an ancient one to her but one that she knew well. They were confused about their surrender and weren't sure what to do with them. Ilara was in a similar dilemma. She needed to speak to them, but if she spoke what would happen? The Woads could be startled and she would endanger all their lives, or they could listen to what she had to say. In either case she had to try it, there was no other way.

She suddenly spoke out in their language, head never leaving its position. The voices stopped and she felt their eyes upon her. The sounds of metal resounded off the tress and a cold blade was pressed against her neck. She flinched in spite of herself. _Now what have I done? Will my first prophesy come true? _The blade moved under her chin and she raised her head to face the elders. One of them was still lowering his hand from his gesture.

He spoke to her with skepticism etched on every line of his face. "_How do you speak our language_?"

"_I speak as you because I am one of your ancestors_." There was no mistaking the surprise and disbelief of her blunt reasoning. The voices rose to shouts and hands gestured as they argued this. She noticed that among them there was a spot near the back of their group that stayed still. A man sat quietly and listened to the bickering, his eyes stayed focused on her. She shifted her own eyes away, uncomfortable under his heavy gaze.

Ilara sat on her heels now, watching their faces turn red till lack of breath stopped their ranting. Then they noticed the same thing and looked at him. Still he said nothing, but kept his eyes on her. She wondered then if they, if only some, retained enough of their old magic to truth listen like Gandalf.

"_Merlin? Have you nothing to say on this matter_?" one cried out of frustration at his calmness. Merlin took his time in answering.

Finally he said "_what is there to say? She has told us that she is an ancestor. There has been nothing else said. What have you been fuming about? Let her tell us her tale_." The faces went redder still from this rebuke of their oversight. They calmed themselves as much as they could before turning back their attention.

She steadied herself for what she must say, knowing that their lives hung in the balance of her choice of words. She related the same story she had told the band from Minas Tirith. Of how they came to be in this land. Of how they had changed and become what they were now. By the time she was finished she realized that they had been joined by a small handful of those who had overheard and were curious to hear more. When she was finished silence prevailed. No one was quite sure how to react, especially Aragorn, Gandalf, Faramir and Legolas who could not understand what was being said. The brows of the council were furrowed in deep thought, even Merlin's. Now their fate would be decided.

* * *

Let me know who your fave knights are and why and I'll see what I can do. I am honestly still picking them for it is not easy to do but I would like to hear some input. I can't promise that your fave knight's will make it though so please no flames if/when that happens. Thank you.


	8. The Task

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this and more are on the way. Also, don't forget to let me know who your favorite knights are and why and I'll see what I can do. I am honestly still picking them for it is not easy to do but I would like to hear some input. I can't promise that your favorite knight's will make it though so please no flames if/when that happens. Thank you.

* * *

The talking began again, this time not as loud as before for now more were there to hear them. Gestures of defiance and purpose were traded and scowls were passed around as they decided whether to trust them, let alone if what she was telling them was true. A man from the semi circle told their guards to take them and the on listening Woads away while they discussed this. The onlookers were ushered beyond hearing and the little band was taken to a small hut and left there.

They sat there in the slate mists. Not much could be seen through shadows, though they could still see each other clearly. Slouched against the wall, they looked at her in wonderment. _And why not_, she chided herself, _they didn't know what had been said and didn't really know what they were in for. They_ should_ have doubts, even _I_ do! And I can see in their faces that they are confused and wanting to know why they were here_. Sure enough, Aragorn's lips parted.

"What happened back there?"

"I told them what I told you, about their history; the Woads and the Elman."

"I take it they are discussing it now?"

"Yes."

"And what happens if they don't believe you?" Faramir asked attentively.

"They could kill us or have another plan for us. Either will get us nowhere." She decided to be blunt in her answer. They were seasoned warriors and the question had already been answered by them in their own minds. Why withhold the plain facts of their dire situation? Time passed slowly as they were left alone with their thoughts which were none too pleasant. She knew they had to find a way around this. Everything was counting on it. The Men, the Elf and the Wizard had all left loved ones behind and she was not willing to let it become permanent. She would not let it be so. She could not allow the suffering that she knew so well to be placed on anyone else.

Hours passed and the light had completely disappeared. Sounds could be heard from outside and then a man came through the entrance of their small hut. He went to Ilara and hauled her to her feet by pulling her upper arm. Legolas and Aragorn moved to put up a fight but she cast them a look that told them to wait and they did. She was led back to the council, now only holding two; the man called Merlin and the one who had spoken to her first.

"_We have come to a decision_" he informed her. "_We will hear what you have to ask of us. Indeed that is your intention is it not?_"

"_It is. We need to take three of the Sarmatian knights with us. But as you can see we do not exactly blend in, especially the tall man in green garb. I ask, then, for help in finding some new clothes for him_."

The two men looked at each other and then the same man turned to her again. "_We shall help you in this, though you have to get it yourself_." He almost smirked.

Ilara was confused in this and did her best to keep the appearance of how much from her face. "_How is this helping me if I have to get it myself_?" _Bold move and probably stupid to say it as well_!

"_In order to get these clothes you will go with our warriors on a raid. In this way you will acquire these clothes, but you have to do it_."

Ilara looked at the ground now, stunned by this. They were asking her to kill not only for clothes but for their own profit. She should have known that any help in this place would come at some price. Though she was not expecting a price this big! There was no other way though. If she did this and failed, then they would either be killed or kept. If she did this and succeeded then they were free to go on. She had no choice in the matter. She just couldn't figure out why they had chosen _her_ specifically. They were testing her, she decided.

"_Well? What is it to be_?" the man demanded. His eyes were twinkling with anticipation. She looked to Merlin, who had given her a spark of hope before. Now he just gave her an almost blank stare. There would be no spark of hope this time.

"_I will do what you ask_." She did not meet their gazes as she answered.

"_Release the others but keep an eye on them and do not let them leave_" Merlin said to her guard. The other man looked at him with some shock on his face. "_We can keep them from leaving, Taneir, we are helping them so why treat them as prisoners, and if they were going to leave they would not have come in search of us and have given themselves over so willingly knowing the dangers_." This made Taneir's face darken in the shadows and he nodded in agreement.

The guard sent a man off to release the others before cutting her bonds. Taneir rose to his feet and stalked off. Merlin rose to his feet and stayed where he was, looking deep into her eyes. This stare was unnerving for she could almost feel him probing her mind and even down into her soul. He reached out his hand then and said "walk with me." Her eyes widened a touch. He spoke the common tongue.


	9. Sensations

Thanks for the reviews. Remember, the more input I get the faster you get new chapters! This chapter is also deviating from the "King Arthur story line" a bit so no flames please. I already know this. Enjoy!

* * *

The woods were thick and the branches creaked over head as the wind rustled through their leaves. Soft crunching came from beneath their feet as they walked away from the village. Pale moonlight shimmered through the boughs to cast light moving shadows about them. Merlin did not speak and nor did she. They walked side by side for moments until they could no longer hear the activities or see the small fires of the village. Then, without stopping or turning to face her, he began to speak.

"I believe that was surprise you tried so hard not to show when I did not speak Woad." Ilara did not answer and Merlin continued. "I have been able to speak this since I was very young. I know much of these Romans and their ways and I do not agree with them. They come to take these lands and subvert them into mills and streets and large houses for those who can afford it, stripping the land of its natural beauty and existence. They come to conquer us and make us their slaves to be used for their desires. We seek to keep it as it is and always has been. But you would probably know more about that then we do, hmm?"

She decided to choose her words carefully with this man. He was different and seemed to be more acceptant of her tellings.

"Why did you help me?"

He stared off into space and she couldn't tell whether he had heard her or not. If he had he certainly showed no intention of answering. She started when he finally did answer.

"I saw in you courage worth the effort. I saw no lies in your eyes. I saw patience enough to see your way through, probably whatever the cost. I wanted to hear what you would have to say. Also, I wanted to put some sense into those men, who call themselves the Elders or the Council, you just gave me a chance to do that." He gave a slight smile.

"Why, then, did you allow them to send me to retrieve the clothing?"

"It would have taken longer to debate and the others would have sided with Taneir anyway and I would have been powerless to help you in any case. Furthermore, I believe that if _you_ want it _you_ should do it instead of risking one of our own to do it for you. You want the reward you do the work and earn it just as we do, _ancestor_."

This last part was meant to stem an emotion but barely registered past his words before that. It was spoken like a Wise Man of her people. After all these years, they had not been as changed as the Elman believed they had. He was right as well. Though she did not agree with it, it was her price for her mission and she alone would have to pay this debt.

"I understand" she responded.

"I know you do."

"When do they leave?"

"Just before sunrise."

They continued walking in silence. Ilara felt alone, even with Merlin by her side. She had lost so much already and would still be losing more. And for what? The Elman who had sent her with no help from the start and expected her to do everything on her own. Even when she was with people, she could not have harmony within herself. There was only constant turmoil which would not be ending anytime in the immediate future.

Merlin stopped walking and turned and faced her directly, both hands now on her shoulders. "You should not be troubled so much for one so young" he pointed out. "You should release your thoughts if only for a moment. Close your eyes and clear your mind. Concentrate only on the sound of the leaves and the feel of the wind as it blows past you."

Ilara did as she was told. She could hear the leaves supple rustling in the trees. They were swaying softly and before she was aware of it she began to do the same. The feel of the breeze came next. At first it was cold and chilled her, and then she embraced its existence around her as it moved, giving life as it went, and gave herself to its gentle touch upon her.

When she opened her eyes at last, she felt almost light headed from the experience. It was exhilarating and released the tension inside her. Merlin still stood there with her, hands now at his sides. He gave her a knowing grin.

"Thank you" she whispered. His smile grew a hint and they began walking back to the village.

When they arrived she went back to the hut. Legolas, Faramir, and Gandalf were sleeping against the far wall. Aragorn sat with them, half dazed in his tiredness. He did not say a word, but looked at her face and then lay down himself and was asleep almost instantly. She lay down fairly close but still far enough away to not disturb them when she left in the morning.

* * *

Don't Forget To Review! 


	10. The Task Begun

Thanks for the Review. They are always very much appreciated. I'm sorry this chapter is so small but the next will hopefully make up for that.

* * *

As for the "Favorite Knights" thing, I'm still looking for input on that. I have 1 vote for Lancelot, 1 for Gawain, 2 for Tristan, and about a shrug for Dagonet.

Morning seemed to come all too soon. She was awakened and told to follow a man into another hut. There she was given some clothes of the Woads "so you won't stick out" he had told her when she had asked. She also reasoned that she would do better if she were not in this dress. She changed quickly and then met up with him again outside where she was given a sword, bow, and a quiver of four arrows to use. They were joined by sixteen others before they headed out.

The air seemed thicker than before and the mood of the forest heavier. She followed the men through the barely discernable trees, staying near the back. She did not want to get there any faster than she had to, but she also wanted to get it over with and so felt very anxious. Her face was hot and her hands were cold with the thoughts of what lay ahead.

They stopped near the edge of the trees, just before a large clearing with a light dirt road running through it. Here they waited. Ilara sat with her back to a tree, peering beyond the foliage to where their encounter would take place. The men paid her little attention other than a few sideways looks that she let them believe she did not see. She rubbed her hand over the flat surface of the sword they had given her that now sat on her lap, the same sword that would become sticky and a dark red.

Almost two hours passed before her ears pricked up at the sound of jangling harness and wooden wheels of cart or carriage coming their way. Another sound caught her attention as well, though she doubted the others could hear it. The sound was barely perceptible even for her naturally sensitive hearing. It was the sound of amour brushing against saddle and dress harness. She wondered if the Woads knew of this or not. Either way they would all know soon enough.

The small procession came into view. There was an open wagon and a closed carriage with covered windows. A score of twelve guards were their escorts. She could see no value in the open wagon and chanced a questioning look at one of the men who just watched them come. Ilara could also see that there were no Sarmatian Knights to accompany them. This was strange and she could feel that they were there. Apparently she was the only one.

The man who woke her pointed to her bow and told her to fire first. She did not know if he thought of it as some game that she should shoot first and alone, but she loaded her bow in any case. She chose her target as one of the drivers of the carriage. Placing her arrow just so on her bow, she pulled back on the string, raised it so the tip aimed high, and let it fly.

It landed where it was intended and the man fell right, off the wagon, causing the horse closest to him to toss its head and whiney. This got the soldiers attentions and they surrounded the carriage, waiting for them to come out of the trees. Their efforts were rewarded with the Woads yelling at the top of their lungs as they beat their wooden shields. A moment later they attacked.

* * *

Remember, the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes up!


	11. Birds and Arrows

Sorry it has taken me so long to post this but the reviews have been even slowerand thatmakes it (in all honesty) take longer for me to post something. This one is also short but I hope the content will make up for it. For all those waiting for the Knights to show up I promise they are coming very soon which is why I really want to know which ones you are after. (No promises that I will use them but it would be nice to know what you think!) Also, I am trying to put some dialogue in for the LOTR gang but it's been so long that I have to watch the movies again to remember how they talk and act so it might be a bit longer for the next chapter.

* * *

Cries went out from the frightened in the carriage, a hand moved back the covering on a window to see and quickly retreated back again. Horses whinnied and shied as the guards formed a loose protective circle around the carriage, leaving the wagon unguarded to fend for itself. Shields held in front of their chests and pikes thrust forward, they stood their ground.

The Woads burst through the trees and into the clearing, shields held in front with weapons in the air. They chose their targets and went to work. Ilara stood behind in the trees for a moment, surveying the scene before her eyes. She had been in battle before, but it was for much more than just clothes. Even though it would help them do what they must it felt wrong to her, but she could not turn back now.

Choosing her own target she threw a pike that had been given to her earlier. It hit with expert precision and the man went down. She dashed through the underbrush to reach him. Others were racing around attacking each other till the other was down for good. The ground was slippery and she tripped and fell on her face. Through the commotion she had not heard the Knight's approach and so was surprised to see one's blade pointed at her chest when she rolled over on her elbows. They stared at each other for a moment. Apparently he had not expected to be looking at a woman.

Then a spear landed just beside his feet and screaming followed close behind as one of the Woads came for him. The Knight turned around to face him leaving her unguarded. She took her chance to once again reach the man she had hit and pulled out her spear. He was heavier than he looked and was taking longer to drag away than she had previously thought. At least the clothes looked about the right size.

An arrow shot past her ear followed by a falcon, whose talons missed her by a few inches less than the arrow had. She turned to look for it but couldn't find it, instead she found one of the soldiers coming at her, spear in hand. Letting go of her burden she sidestepped and let the charger lunge past. The soldier spun around, furious now that he had missed, and charged again. This time she grabbed hold of the pike and took it away from him. When the man turned around again, she held firm. He ran straight for her, and directly into the pike. She felt the impact of his body as the spear went through his stomach. He stood there looking at her with surprise and disbelieving in his eyes before falling to the ground for the last time.

The turmoil was beginning to die down and some of the Woads were retreating back to the forest. She was pulling with all her might to join them as fast as she could. Her load suddenly lightened as a Woad joined her. They made it to the trees just as the last Woad ran by to safety. When they were safely away from the fight the Woad took the man and carried him on his shoulders. Ilara walked beside him.

"_Thank you. Why did you help me_?" she asked.

"_Merlin is my friend and he asked me to look after you today_" he answered. She looked back ahead. He had asked someone to take care of her?

* * *

Thanks for the **Reviews**!


	12. Contemplation

Yes, this is a re-posting of this chapter. I added to the end of it because it was making the next chapter to long and I needed the space. I'm sorry. I know this wasn't what you wanted. The next chapter has like ten paragraphs or so to go. The promise still stands that the knights will be in the next one. I decided to have fun with them. Thank you to anyone who is still patient with me after dragging it out this long. Please **_Read_** and **_Review_**! The more I get the faster the chapters come.

* * *

They had come for her before dawn and she had gone without question. He didn't know what had been said at the council, neither did his companions. When she had come in the night before he could see that she was troubled but did not ask why. Instead he had laid himself down and closed his eyes, seemingly content just knowing that she was, for the moment, safe. He had watched her leave though she did not know it.

Aragorn now sat with his back against the wall, his cape pulled tightly around him for warmth. There seemed to be nothing but cold and damp in this place. Legolas stirred to his left next to the silent Faramir and Gandalf continued to snore and mutter to his right. He couldn't sleep. His back was stiff and his legs were tingling with loss of circulation so he stood up and began pacing the small distance. He could not help but think of home and of Arwen. _How must she be faring_ he wondered.

A few voices could be heard from the outside but he could not understand the language so he quickly gave that up. He felt eyes staring at the back of his head and turned around to see Legolas sitting up and looking at him with no emotion present on his face to tell what he was thinking.

"Did you sleep?"

"Not really" Aragorn replied.

"Where is she?"

"She left this morning when someone came to fetch her."

"How long has she been gone?"

"They left before dawn, which was a couple hours ago. I haven't seen her since."

"What do you think they conversed about?"

"Probably their history" Gandalf was getting up and leaning on his staff. "I would if she really did tell them what she told us. The only question is how did they react?"

"Well they have either decided to believe her or are undecided on the matter seeing as we are still alive" Legolas was now looking for a way to see outside. The hut was of stripped bark, branches to hold it up and rough made rope to keep it together. There were many small holes but that did not mean they all had clear views. Even his keen Elven eyes had to squint to see past.

"What do you see?" Faramir was now standing next to him rubbing the back of his head to relinquish some dirt. A few leafs were crunched and attached here and there to his clothing.

"They are moving about. There are two men to either side of the door and a few more farther off. Weaponed of course. I expect most of the warriors are off somewhere for there are not so many as the previous night. They must have taken her with them."

"They had better return her. In any case we need her to get home if nothing else. What could they have wanted her for, another talk?"

"No, they could have kept her up all night if they wanted to. She came back later than we, yes, but with no escort. Something happened that she did not have time or wish to tell us." Aragorn frowned in silent thought. That was not comforting. Enough was so new and jumping at them so fast it was hard to be reassured of much. And now their guide had been fetched from them before sunlight, if you could call it that.

Their unknown silence was interrupted by the sound of approaching voices. Legolas peered through his peep hole and reported that warriors were arriving back in the village and Ilara with them near the back of the group. Then his view was blocked and he turned around to face them but kept his ears open for anything understandable. A time passed before they learned more waiting would be involved.

When the sounds finally died down beyond the door opened and Ilara stepped through. There were clothes in her hands and an almost blank look on her face like she was debating the fate of the worlds. She was dressed differently like some of the women they had seen the night before. Without a word she walked up to Legolas and pushed the clothing into his hands, told him to put them on and that she would find them afterwards. After she had gone the elf held the clothes out in front of him to have a look. Stitches could be seen but that was not what caught his attention. There was a dark red stain around it. Blood stain. _What had happened_? With that thought still in his mind he changed clothes with an uneasy feeling. He quickly pulled a vest across it before the others could see. He would speak to her later when they had time.

They wrapped their cloaks around them as they exited their prison. This time no guard was present and their hands remained free. Walking around they found some of the warriors from the previous night in bandages and blood. The sight was not heartening in the least so they hurried on to find Ilara. She was standing near the edge of the clearing talking to a Woad. He was taller than her with long straight hair that hung about his shoulders. Ice blue markings were all over his body and a short bow was held casually in his hand. As they drew nearer they turned and looked then the man said farewell and left them.

"Who was that?" Aragorn's eyes followed the stranger as he blended into his brethren.

"A friend" she said curtly as she eyed the troupe. "I see the clothes fit well enough."

"Where did you get them? Where have you been?" Faramir's face had a look of concern. He had seen the wounded, they all had. Legolas had to stop himself from shaking his head at the lack of tact and timing. But now it was out he was honestly curious to see if she would tell or not.

"I have been getting those clothes the only way I could." With that she turned and walked to the fire circle where an old man was standing, his piercing gaze upon them all. She showed no fear but reverence as she greeted him and spoke a line in their language. He responded with the same respect and a slight bow. When satisfied she motioned for them to follow and they headed out of the village.

The forest was damp from the coldness of this land. Leaves dripped onto their necks and backs as they walked underneath. No sound was heard. The ground was too soggy to crunch under their feet and none had the will to speak. Ilara had made it clear she would say no more. It did not take long for them to reach the end of the trees for they no longer needed to be as cautious as before.

As they walked Ilara could not help a little guilt with how she had acted toward the others. She didn't want to tell them what had happened, not yet at any rate. Eventually it would come out; it had to, but not then and there. It seemed to her the only way to cut them off was to do so quickly without any room to come at her again. She promised herself she would tell them. Mostly she didn't want to find out just then what their reaction would be. Would it change their fragile trust in her? She couldn't chance it.

They found their mounts where they had left them grazing. After looking them over and finding nothing wrong they moved to their belongings. Everything was still there, if a bit moist from the environment. Seeing nothing was amiss they leapt astride and began their trip to Hadrian's Wall. The exhilarating wind that swept by gave back some of their strength and lifted their spirits, both of which they were bound to need.

* * *

Remember to **_R&R_**! if you haven't already please.


	13. Coming

Ok. Fine, I give up! Here is a NEW chapter and the Knights are in here I swear. I added to the end of the last chapter as well, as I explained in its author's note at the top, if the beginning of this chapter doesn't make sense. This is also one of my longest chapters yet. I have the next one started now so don't worry it won't be as long to come as this one was. Hope you like it and forgive me the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

It was early noon when they drew near. Many noises could be heard from the Wall. Small patches of tilled earth were on their side with some people tending to them. The giant gate was open to allow three shepherds and their herd through. There were two wagons a couple feet behind them. Sentries patrolled the top of the Wall and walked its lengths. The roofs of tall building poked above the rise to reveal a medium but high settlement within.

"That's it?" Gandalf breathed.

"That's it" Ilara answered without awe in her voice

"How do you suggest we go about it then?" Aragon questioned.

"We should leave before nightfall."

"Till then?" Faramir was still looking at the Wall.

"Till then we should observe our surroundings. Finding options for leaving would be well worth the time, should things take a turn for the worse" Legolas reasoned. The rest agreed with nods before returning to a more sheltered spot for their long wait. At least it would give them some time for actual sleep of which they had had little the night before. After tying her horse to a nearby branch she found a relatively dry spot and lay down using her arm for a pillow as she wrapped herself in her cloak. In mere moments she was gone to the world.

------

Ilara had looked tired when he saw her that morning but now she looked absolutely exhausted. She would need the sleep she was getting; he only wished he could do the same. Instead of even attempting to rest Faramir got up and walked to the edge of their area. He stood there looking down at the little happenings and the questions he had asked her earlier cam back to his mind. He knew she was keeping much to herself, they all did, but he still wanted to know what was going on inside her head. What had she been doing early this morning? What had she and the Woads talked about the previous night? Why wouldn't she tell them? It reminded him of how things were before they had finally vanquished Sauron.

Then that lead to another interest. She said that their greatest enemy had come from her world. How many others like him could there be there? How many were actually like _her_? Could they all use magic as she had or was it like in Middle Earth where there were only some like Gandalf who could wield such power? He hadn't had much time to think on this before. Now he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to. He sat cross-legged on the grass and pulled his cloak about him and continued to stare.

------

"What do you think" Aragorn asked "about this whole situation?"

"I think there is much we do not know beyond our own world" Gandalf replied. "I believe there are things she is not telling us, whether to protect us or to protect herself. Either way I do not believe we will find out before we leave this hill. Is that what is troubling you?"

"Mostly, yes. We all recognized the signs of battle this morning. Ilara said she had gotten the clothes the only way she could. I believe she did. Why would she keep that a secret? We have all been in battle and have done things we didn't like, she should know that."

"That does not make it any easier to tell, though. I feel there is more to this journey than she has told us. Something before she came, perhaps. Ilara has been somewhat withdrawn from us in company and conversation. Speaking when needed and keeping to herself when not. I have seen this side before in other warriors. I have no doubt she has seen and lived through many hardships."

"I agree."

------

Legolas had decided to rest with his back to a tree and had made sure it was a place he could still see the others, especially Ilara, who had been on his mind since that morning. He had his own suspicions of where his clothes had come from as well as the others. Unconsciously his fingers moved around the hole in the front of his shirt. There was still a faint smell of blood to it that he had tried not to notice. He watched her sleep now. He felt no danger from her but he didn't trust her completely either, sure the feeling was mutual. After a quick glance at the others Legolas held his bow firmly and closed his eyes.

------

It was darker when she awoke. The others were stirring now as well. Their faces showed that rest had not come or had not come easily. That was fine with her as long as they could make it through this. Her own muscles were a bit sore from lying on the ground in the cold but a few stretches loosened them up. Taking the rains of their horses they began down the hill in silence toward the Wall. She pulled her hood over her head and used her hand to hold it close to her face while they passed through the gate with others on their way home.

------

The streets, if you could call them that, were crowded as the people went to and fro. Children were running in between the legs of animals and people alike showing many times experience while their mothers tried to catch them and their fathers talked in corners over drinks. That was good for them since drawing attention was the last thing they needed with a bunch of patrolling soldiers. As they neared the gates to the garrison Ilara motioned for Aragorn to walk by her side.

"Here it is better if a man is leading. They will think less of us that way" she explained. He stayed by her side until they were at the gates where he moved to walk ahead of her. The bars to either side were lined with Roman soldiers with two standing in the open gate itself. At their approach they crossed their spears.

"What do you want" asked the one on the right.

"We are here to see the Knights" Aragorn answered.

"What's your business with them" the other asked gruffly.

"Urgent."

"That's not an answer" he barked.

"What we have to say is for the Knights and for them alone."

Just as it looked like more than an argument was going to happen a man came out the building they were trying to get to with a quizzical look on his face. The guards parted a little as he approached. Apparently he was a man to be reckoned with.

"What's going on here" he asked and looked from face to face before returning to the guards.

"He says they need to speak with you about something urgent, sir" the man stood a little straighter.

"Do they? Well, lucky for them they have good timing. Let them through."

The guards exchanged a look before allowing the four to move forward. The man motioned for them to follow and they did.

"Sorry about that. Things have been relatively tight around here" he actually turned and winked at Ilara as they strode into a large circular room. In the middle stood a round table with many chairs around it and a fire brewing in the middle. Also around the table were more men.

"Gawain, where have you been? I'm starving lets go" a man yelled across the room in their direction.

"Your always hungry Bors" he laughed back. "I was taking care of something at the gate. These people seem to have something to say to us. Where's Arthur?"

"Here," a man in armor this time had just walked into the room and closed the double doors behind him. "What is this about?"

"We need your help for something you will not find easy to accept" Ilara had taken a step forward.

"Please, enlighten us then" Arthur moved to a chair.

She retold her story for the third time and was becoming quite practiced at it by now. As she spoke she gauged their reactions. It began with grins that soon became laughs from some while others adopted ones of deep thought. Either way it didn't seem to be going as well as the first two times. They had no reason to believe her. What proof could she give them when their questions came? That part came only too soon.

* * *

Thanks for hanging in there with me. I know it was around three months wait, sorry. Don't forget to **_R&R_**!


End file.
